Brother and Sister
by Candie K
Summary: Leia's POV when Luke tell her about their father and being twins, during ROTJ.


Brother and Sister

Candie K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Author Note: Please read and review. Your comments would mean a lot.

Summery: Leia's POV when Luke tell her about their father and being twins, during ROTJ. 

"Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe." Threepio tells us. Luke, Han, Chewie, the droids, and I are in the Ewok's camp on the moon of Endor. Many of the furry Ewoks, which in my opinion look like walking teddy bears run and hug us.

"Just what I always wanted." Han says to the Ewok who was holding on to his knee. I can't help it, I smile. 

Chewie begins to bark something. One day I am going to learn that language, but not right now.

"Well, short help is better than no help at all, Chewie." Han says to his copilot. 

I look at Luke he is drifting to the back of the hut. I decide to follow, something is bothering him, I just don't know what. The walkway is deserted. I can hear the sound of the forest, that reminds me of camping in Alderaan. Luke is looking up at the sky, where the Death Star is.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. He turns around stares at me, which gives me chills. 

"Leia... do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" he asks me. No one has really ever asked about her before. 

"Just a little bit. She died when I was very young." I say. 

"What do you remember?" Luke asks me again.

"Just...images, really. Feelings." I tell him honestly. Why does he want to know. 

"Tell me" he insistences. 

I try to remember. I always see her in my dreams. And what my father told me. He said that she looked just like me, with brown hair, and brown eyes. "She was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad." I tell him. "Why are you asking me all this?" 

He turns away from me, once more. "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her." There was more. 

"Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?" I ask him. 

"Vader is here...now, on this moon." Luke tells me. My mind races with worry question. If Luke knew that he was here, did he know that Luke was here. And did he know of our plan to destroy the second Death Star.

"How do you know?" I ask. Maybe it's just a force thing.

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him." 

"Why?" I ask confused. 

"He's my father." Luke says softly. How can Luke be an offspring of that monster. They person who let Tarkin destroy Alderaan. Who killed all the Jedi. Who I hate so much.

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance." Luke tells me. I walk away from him, being even more confused. 

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I-I don't understand and could never have." I say. Luke has to come back. He is so powerful with the force. Now he is saying that I have the same power. 

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it...I have it...and...my sister has it." He stares at me. I stare back. I begin to understand. 

"Yes. It's you Leia." He says. All those feelings of connection that we had, were because we are siblings. 

"I know. Somehow...I've always known." I tell him, my eyes not leaving his. 

"Then you know why I have to face him." 

" No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you." I say crying my heart to him. He must leave, go away from the monster that is our father. 

"No, you don't. You've always been strong." He tells me. I knew he wouldn't runaway, he is too honorable. 

"But, why must you confront him?" I ask him, as tears go down my face. 

"Because...there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try." He says, and holds me. I look at my brother, my twin. He kisses my check, for what may be the very last time. And let's go of my hand, then disappears into the darkness. 


End file.
